To be recycled, recyclable waste typically must be collated by type. Paper goods typically cannot be combined with plastic or aluminum. Although a typical workspace provides ample opportunity to recycle, many professionals do not have the time to sort through goods. Many workspaces lack receptacles for recyclables and are, therefore, ill-equipped to promote recycling among workers.